


All Yours

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, because he is shit and leaves his children alone, it's not mentioned but John is out on a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincest fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

“Dean?” Sam poked his brother in the shoulder shyly, “hey, Dean?” Dean groans and rolls over to face his brother. “Wha izit Sammy?” Sam looked down sheepishly, “I uh, had a nightmare,” Dean wraps his arms around his brother, pressing a kiss to his hair. “‘S okay now, Sammy, I’ve got you.” Sam nuzzled against his brother, “thank you, De.” He mumbles, feeling himself sag in the safety of his brother’s arms. 

“You don't have to thank me, Sammy. Get back to sleep, I’m right here.” Sam nods, tucking his head into his brother’s neck and sighing contentedly, “it’s okay sweetheart, I’m here, I’ve got ya, it’s okay.” Dean continued speaking softly until he felt Sam go lax in his arms, “that’s right, Sammy, sweet dreams,” Dean whispered into his hair, pressing one more kiss to his head before closing his eyes and sinking back to sleep himself. 

Sam wakes up still wrapped tightly in his brother’s arms, and sighs happily. He wishes it was appropriate for them to sleep wrapped around each other every night - of course he knew it was wrong to want his brother, but he still did. In another year or so, though, he wouldn’t have any excuses. He was getting too old for the nightmare excuse, and Dean wouldn’t keep humoring him much longer.

Dean gave a soft whine in his sleep, and Sam peeked up at him, his face was lax, beautiful. Sam smiled to himself, nuzzling closer, he could enjoy this a little longer, at least until Dean woke up. 

Maybe. 

Apparently not.

Dean gave a slow grind into Sam’s hip, whimpering in his sleep, and Sam launches himself off the bed. As much as he wanted to be with Dean as more than a brother, and as much as he would like to get his brother off… No way in hell.

“Sammy?” Dean rasps, voice heavy with sleep. “You okay?” 

Sam whines, “yeah, fine,” he rubs his arm. Okay, maybe literally throwing himself off the bed had been overkill, it wasn’t like Dean actually wanted to have sex with him, he had been asleep, he didn’t know what he had done. 

Dean was quiet for a moment, his eyes widening in realization as he became aware of his straining cock. “Shit, Sammy, did I..?” He trailed off, peeking over the edge of the bed to where Sam was still sprawled on the floor. Sam nods, and Dean flops back on the bed, “oh my god, I’m so sorry, I… God I just like, molested you.” 

Sam chuckles, pulling himself to his feet, “I’d hardly say that’s molestation. You were asleep.” Sam rationalized, feeling himself relax as he said it out loud, but Dean just looks up at him with worried eyes, “yeah, but I’m your brother.” He mumbles, sitting up in bed.

“That’s not the problem,” Sam mutters before he can stop himself, mouth falling open in realization a moment later. Shit. 

Dean glances up at his brother, “what do you mean, Sam?” 

Sam flounders for a moment, opening and closing his mouth helplessly, and Dean pulls himself to his feet, standing in front of Sam and hesitantly taking his baby brother’s hands in his, looking down at the smaller boy. “Sammy, it’s okay, just… Tell me what you mean.” 

Sam sighs, “I… If I wanted to… I wouldn’t mind it being with you. I… I would like it being with you. But I don’t want to.” He finally manages, eyes glued on the filthy carpet between their feet. He heard Dean make a strangled noise, but refused to look up. 

“You… Want to… with me?” Dean chokes, hands clenching in Sam’s, and Sam can feel tears welling in his eyes, well, that’s it, Dean would hate him, be disgusted by him. “I… More than a brother should.” Sam whispers back, moving to draw his hands back, but Dean just holds them tighter. 

“What do you mean `if you wanted to`?”

Sam sighs, clenching his eyes shut, tears dripping from his lashes and falling to the carpet, “sex… I don’t want to… Want everything else but not…” 

Dean nods, “so, you want to… say… kiss me?” Dean asks, voice soft, and Sam finally looks up, meeting his brother’s eyes. “Huh?” he mumbles dumbly, and Dean drops one of his hands, just to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. 

“Kiss me,” Dean whispers, leaning down a fraction in invitation. Sam whimpers, surging forward and pressing his lips to Dean’s. The older wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, and Sam happily sags against him. 

When they finally pulled back, Dean leans his forehead against his brother’s, watching Sam’s face slowly shift into a panicked haze. “Hey, Sammy, shh, it’s okay.” Sam shakes his head, drawing back, body tense. 

“No, god you’re my brother, oh my… No, you’re…” He trails off, backing into the wall and sinking to the floor. 

Dean slowly moves to kneel in front of his brother, “hey, Sammy, it’s okay, I want you, too, shh baby brother, breathe, it’s okay.” 

Sam slowly relaxes, peeking up at Dean, oh god this is happening, okay, alright, “you want me?” His voice a nervous squeak. Dean nods, carefully cupping Sam’s face in his palm. “I… Still… I won’t sleep with you.” Sam mutters, glancing away, Dean just shrugs, pulling Sam in for a soft kiss. 

“I get everything else? Kissing, cuddling, stuff like that?” Sam raises an eyebrow, but nods slowly, “I just don’t want sex.” 

Dean smiles, pulling Sam into his lap, “well, I want you. In anyway I can get you. Let me know if you change your mind, but otherwise, I’m fine with that, as long as you’re mine.” 

Sam snuggles into his brother’s chest, nodding happily, “all yours, De, always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
